Seamless Fusion (TWEWYtober 2016, Day 4: Right Behind You!)
by stealthclaw
Summary: Short oneshot from TWEWYtober 2016. The resolve of partners and their growing bond. No matter what, at least they've got each others' backs. Slight Neku/Shiki.


**This was actually a quick one-shot I wrote last year for TWEWYtober. The prompt was "Right behind you!" I never got around to uploading it over here, so I decided now was the time! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Seamless Fusion**

The burning hot concrete seared the soles of their shoes as they raced down the street. Sweat trickled down Neku's chin, and he wished he had worn something besides the stuffed up Mus Rattus sweater that had been on sale. It was Day 7. The final day.

Soon, the Reaper's Game would be over. He was going to get his life back. He and -

"Neku, watch out!" he felt something crash into him. He spun onto the hard ground, grazing his elbow. _Crap!_ He saw stars. No, not stars. Static.

He shook his head out of a daze and rose to his feet. A pack of Garage Wolves prowled about at the foot of a parked truck. It was likely one of them that had knocked him down. He had been careless. Neku's lip curled into a sneer. Compared to the reapers and powerful, bigger noise that had been stalkng them left and right today, these noise were small fry at best.

"You up for this?" he called to his invisible partner.

Shiki's voice answered from the other spatial zone she was hidden in. "This'll be over in a cinch. After all," he could almost imagine her leaning into a battle stance. "Losing's not an option. Hyah!"

The nearest noise in front of him whined in alarm, static momentarily blinking in and out of its fur, probably courtesy of Mr Mew.

Well, he couldn't let the piggy take the spotlight.

The wolves sprang at him in unison. He barely spared them a glance, digging into his pocket. He pulled out a red pin and flipped it into the air. The metal gleamed in the sunlight as he caught it and traced a path on the rim of the badge.

 _Hiiiiissss._ Like a snake, a long line of sunset flames trailed the ground. It barraged into the canine monsters, throwing them off course. He immediately followed this up with a shot of lightning, causing one to crash to the ground and disintergrate in a flash of static.

"That all you got!?" He shouted. In response, the remaining wolves howled furiously and jumped. He dodged and skidded behind the truck, searching for another pin. The wolves ran around wildly, looking for him.

All of a sudden, he found himself wincing. "Agh!" he cried, grabbing his arm. He looked up instinctively, but there was nothing on his arm, no bite marks. The wolves still hadn't caught him.

Oh.

"Sta...Shi..." He hesitated, before calling instead, "Hey! You alright?" He clutched his forearm and leaned against the truck.

Shiki's voice sounded shaky. "Y-Yeah..." she replied slowly. "Just got a nip. Mr Mew missed one and it got me from behind. I'm fine." She didn't sound so fine. She must have really taken a hit...

"Do you need a Cure Drink?" he asked. He felt his pulse begin to quicken with anxiousness.

"No, it's...it's okay." As she tried to reassure him once more, Neku was suddenly reminded of the day before, Day 6.

"You know, you can say you need help," he mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Just..." he directed his gaze to the road, even though he couldn't see her. "You don't need to bottle up your, your pain anymore. I - I mean," Oh hell, he was stammering. He felt his cheeks warm. He pulled up the sweater collar as high as he could, wishing he could duck his head in it. "You can...tell me about these things." he mumbled.

Silence on the other end.

Even the noise were probably taken aback.

It was funny how his opinion on someone could change so drastically over the course of seven days. A week ago, Neku wouldn't have cared so much about this girl, who was pushy and overenthusiastic about everything. But now, here he was, worrying over her and asking _her_ to open up to _him_.

 _"Let me in! Tell me what you're thinking!"_

What a hypocrite he was.

But maybe it was because he hadn't expected her to be like him. The whole time she was trying to lead him by the hand, and help him back get out of this game of life and death, she had been just as lost as him.

Then, he had seen the way she looked, when she saw that girl - her friend, Eri. Even though they had looked like they were one and the same, Neku saw through the facade immediately. Shiki had been scared. She had been hiding her true thoughts this whole time, and in that moment he had realised just how alone she had been.

She had been hurting and resenting herself, secretly drowning herself in regrets...and the whole time, she had still been trying to help him. Yet, despite being her game partner, he had done nothing for her.

A sigh. "Neku..." he braced himself for her to call him out.

"...Thanks, I appreciate it." She said softly.

"What?" slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself. She laughed. His cheeks flushed pink at the sound.

"Really, I mean it. Thank you," she told him. He could almost see her smiling. "Coming from you, it's really...sweet."

"Oh." Stupid heart. Where the hell was this adrenaline coming from?

Suddenly, he heard a growl next to his ear. He looked up, and swore, scrambling to his feet, before jumping on top of the truck. The wolves had found him.

"Neku! Language!"

"Forget that." He rolled his eyes, searching his pockets for a pin. The noise snapped at his heels, trying to climb up after him. "You sure you don't need that cure drink?"

Shiki clicked her tongue. "I've got a better idea." she said playfully. "Check _that_ pin."

He pulled out a large pin with a colourful design on it. "Fusion?"

"Fusion." she confirmed. "I got it to level two, let's give it a shot!"

He felt a grin forming on his face. "You got it." He flipped it into the air, letting it fly. He closed his eyes. A surge of power coursed through him. He could feel it. His thoughts, and actions; his feelings, his soul - all of it, every single part of him was flowing in perfect sync with his game partner.

They opened their eyes.

The both of them had been alone. Now though, that had changed. From here on out, he wasn't going to let her go it alone. He would be with her, every step of the way. They were going to beat these wolves, then they were going to find the GM and take him down. Nothing would stop them. They were going to come back to life. They would live. And they would do it together. Because that was what partners were for.

"Neku, come on!"

"Right behind you!"


End file.
